


Afterglow

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: when u have a sex nd chill friend in college and u have just sexed and are now chillingTaemin clears his throat quickly before answering the call.“Hi, mom,” he says. It’s not bright and bubbly, but his voice does certainly have more pep than he’s feeling right now. Jonghyun grins against his skin. “No, yeah, I’m doing good,” Taemin says. “I’m gonna get my bio paper back this Thurs–my voice–? Oh, um.” He clears his throat again, but Jonghyun knows it’ll still be a while before it loses its post-sex roughness. “I caught a cold last week,” he mumbles.tw for a v smol mention of the Weedtumblr





	Afterglow

“Mmmh… have I told you… lately… that your mouth tastes... so good… after you’ve swallowed my cock?” Taemin’s voice is low, deep, a lazy, sleepy hum against Jonghyun’s lips as he kisses him slowly. Jonghyun hums back in the affirmative, shifting under their covers to slide his arm around Taemin’s waist. Taemin tells him all the time, but Jonghyun will never complain about extra praise. **  
**

They’re in Taemin’s dorm, a blessedly single bedroom that connects to a now blessedly empty shared living room, and Jonghyun feels warm and hazy and perfect in the afterglow of an orgasm that he didn’t have to muffle and silence into a pillow. He loves being able to be as loud as he wants.

And he loves being able to just lie here like this after, snuggled under Taemin’s blankets with Taemin’s sweaty arm warm under his neck and around his shoulders, sharing lazy wind down kisses. He lets Taemin suck gently on his tongue and continue murmuring about how gorgeous he tastes between little pecks, feeling his own heartbeat slowing down as the time goes on. Every time he shifts and moves his hips he can feel Taemin’s jizz still slick and warm inside of his ass, leaking out and stickying up his thighs in the most wonderful way.

Taemin’s hand slips into his mussed dark hair and scratches the base of his skull slowly, drawing another pleased noise from his throat. He loves. Taemin is the best sex and chill friend he’s ever had. As they continue to lie there and breathe each other’s air, Taemin turns to his side and slots one of his thighs between Jonghyun’s, pressing up close, both putting pressure on his balls and making him feel all open at the same time. He groans quietly, squeezing Taemin’s leg between his, wanting it to be his waist, wanting his cock fucking back inside of him so he can suck him clean again after they finish and get right back to this kissing. They’ve gone through some cycles like that before and he would absolutely love to do it again now.

He’s just sliding his hand down to feel for Taemin’s butt to pull him closer when they’re interrupted by a quiet screamo ringtone.

Taemin hesitates in the middle of the kiss, then sighs slowly, deflating into his pillow. Jonghyun grins and pecks his lips softly.

“That’s you,” he mumbles. His ringtone is one of the generic default ones already on the phone. Taemin sighs as he nods, rolling onto his back and flapping a hand up onto his headboard to find his phone.

“Yeah, one minute,” he mumbles as he finds it and tugs it off of the charger. Jonghyun wiggles to rest his head in the crook of Taemin’s shoulder while he talks, slipping his arm around his waist. Taemin’s free arm snakes around his shoulders and goes back to petting his hair. He clears his throat quickly before answering the call.

“Hi, mom,” he says. It’s not bright and bubbly, but his voice does certainly have more pep than he’s feeling right now. Jonghyun grins against his skin. “No, yeah, I’m doing good,” Taemin says. “I’m gonna get my bio paper back this Thurs--my voice--? Oh, um.” He clears his throat again, but Jonghyun knows it’ll still be a while before it loses its post-sex roughness. “I caught a cold last week,” he mumbles. “But I’m fine, I’m getting over it. Yes, I’m taking medicine. I got those tongue strips, you know? For kids. Because I’m garbage at swallowing pills.” Jonghyun nuzzles into Taemin’s chest to keep himself from snorting at that. For someone that sucks at swallowing pills he sure can swallow a dick.

“Anyway, yeah,” Taemin says. “Yeah, I’m eating okay. Yeah, I texted Taesun like… two days ago. About going to see a movie next time he has time off from work. Yeah, I’m still going to church. There’s one down the street from the school, remember?” Jonghyun knows the one, but he also knows that Taemin hans’t been to that corner of the block for months. “Not every week, because I gotta, you know, study,” Taemin mumbles. He rubs some of Jonghyun’s hair between his fingers in a fake guilty way, like he thinks his mom will be able to see it and the pout he’s doing right now. “Gotta get those grades up,” Taemin sighs. “But, yeah,” he shrugs. “I’m keeping up.”

“Mmhmm,” Taemin hums after a longer silence. “Really? Oh... yeah, okay. Yeah, I heard about that. Mmhmm…. Mmhmm. I know, that was wild. Mmhmm. Okay.” He’s gone back to petting Jonghyun’s hair, and as he continues his murmured little agreements, his cheek falls to the top of Jonghyun’s head. Jonghyun presses the tiniest of kissies to his neck, then nuzzles in closer so he can feel Taemin’s vocal chords vibrating with his voice.

“No, I’m not having wild unprotected gay orgies every night,” Taemin says. There’s a grin in his voice as he says, “Just wild unprotected gay sex with one single babe.” He squeezes Jonghyun’s shoulders as he says it and Jonghyun bites his collarbone to avoid giggling. “Yeah, it’s super hardcore, like, the dirtiest porno you could ever think of, but more than that,” Taemin says sarcastically. His throaty laugh is warm and breathy above Jonghyun and Jonghyun shakes his head fondly. He feels like that’s even more of a lie than the church thing, somehow. Telling the truth like it’s a joke always felt like cheating to him.

“Yeah, okay mom,” Taemin says. “I’ll text dad later, yeah. Okay. I love you too. Bye.” He ends the call, then flops his phone gracelessly on top of the headboard without plugging it back into the charger. Then he turns and lets his arm fall heavy over Jonghyun’s shoulders. “Where were we,” he mumbles, fitting his hand under Jonghyun’s chin and angling his face for another slow kiss. Jonghyun smiles against his lips, rubbing his hand over his warm side.

“You’re a dirty fucking liar,” he says. Taemin breathes out a soft laugh and shrugs.

“I went to church for Zombie Jesus Day,” he says. “I’m fine.” A giggle bubbles out of Jonghyun’s lips and he breaks their kiss to press it into the pillows. Zombie Jesus Day.

“What is that, Easter?” he asks when he peeps up.

“Yeah,” Taemin grins. Jonghyun snorts and shakes his head. April was still months ago. And there were all of those other lies too. “Hey, though,” Taemin says. He tugs Jonghyun’s chin back for another kiss. “Wanna hit Sookie up for some of those weed brownies?” he asks. He presses their mouths together softly, more of just a contact sharing thing than a kiss. Jonghyun thinks, hums, sighs.

“I have a class tonight,” he mumbles. It’s a rule of his to not get high on class days. Taemin makes a pouty noise but doesn’t protest besides that.

“Wanna get froyo or something then?” he asks. “I’m just. Hungry.”

“Froyo sounds nice,” Jonghyun says, nodding slowly. They can get some froyo and hang out for a little bit and then he’ll go back to his own dorm and review before canine anatomy.

“Alright then,” Taemin smiles. He kisses Jonghyun one last time before sitting up on the edge of the bed. “You can take the bathroom first,” he says as he smothers a yawn into his hand. Jonghyun takes a few moments to appreciate his bare back, broad and tanned, the little mole on the side, before he gets up. He nuzzles between Taemin’s shoulderblades and presses a kiss to his neck before he gets up and shuffles into his little bathroom.

A few lies aren’t that bad, he guesses, if it means he can keep spending his afternoons like this with Taemin as his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> #theyre just good friends good bros  
> #banging each other nd getting lunch together nd studying together sometimes  
> #good eggies  
> #not rly dating but just chilling  
> #taem wasnt lying about Everything just some things  
> #he still texts his bro nd when he Does get sick he takes the lil tongue strip things  
> #nd its not his fault his fam doesnt believe him when he tells them that hes a raging homosexual  
> #meanwhile jongs momther nd sis have visited while jongs still all sleepy and lazy and fucked out from taem  
> #he sits there in his lil plaid button up like a dress nd smudged eyeliner and sippies tea with them while taem showers and gets dressed in his bathroom  
> #and they wave goodbye to taem when he leaves like uwu  
> #taem takes plant bio nd learns about plants nd drug effects and jongs learning how to become a puppy vet


End file.
